


Mid-terms and Chocolate Milk

by Bonster



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/pseuds/Bonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle and Oliver sipped at their chocolate milks and climbed the stairs up to Oliver's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mid-terms and Chocolate Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mooyoo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mooyoo).



> Any mistakes are my very own, as this fic was beta'd by a wonderful person (who I will list once authors go public) who made the story better. :D
> 
> Happy holidays!

It was the last day of mid-terms, and they went out to celebrate. There was a vague mission of maybe getting some alcohol, but all they did was get a couple of chocolate milks from a corner Wawa store and head back to Oliver's room to watch a movie.

Before mid-terms, Kyle Lewis knew Oliver Fish only in that 'he's my fellow pledge so we have an allegiance unto death, cemented in beer and togas' way (Though Oliver didn't own a toga. Kyle had asked.), with a dash of 'wow, he's really hot'. After he ran into Oliver at the Wawa every day for a week and a half in the buildup to mid-terms, their shared love of Wawa chocolate milk, which was hands down the best chocolate milk in the tri-state area, if not the world, brought them fully into each other's orbit. That and their shared Organic Chem class, though Kyle still didn't know why Oliver was in that class, as there was no way he was pre-med. Kyle was happy for the company of someone who had to study the same thing, loved chocolate milk, and understood the whatever of being a frat pledge. It didn't hurt that Oliver was hot.

Kyle was out in high school, had some boyfriends here and there, but so far, college had been a dud for his romantic life. The campus LGBT group had some slogans, but mostly had pretentious people only willing to break not bend, or even gently persuade, people to their side. Kyle really only went to the meetings for the free coffee and cookies. And occasionally pie.

After he and Oliver started hanging out more, he finally let one very important thing about Oliver sink in: Oliver was straight. A gentle, fun, geeky straight, but really very straight, with his waxing philosophical about Kate Beckinsale and Gisele Bundchen and Jane from their class.

Kyle preferred to gloss it over in his mind as much as possible when Oliver would say something about Jane, and Kyle would feel a need to maybe cry, maybe go to the gym, maybe take Oliver's hand and say, "She's not good enough." He'd liked straight boys before; he probably would again. Just a hazard of living in Llanview, really.

But he couldn't help feeling a little possessive, a little jealous.

Kyle's shoulder brushed Oliver's as they walked back to the frat. Campus was strangely quiet for 2 A.M., even if it was a weeknight. Kyle and Oliver sipped at their chocolate milks and climbed the stairs up to Oliver's room.

"Which dvd do you want to watch?" Oliver asked, tossing his jacket on the desk.

"Um, nothing with a petri dish," Kyle smirked.

Oliver laughed. "No problem." Oliver ran his fingers over his sparse dvd shelf, settles on one with a crooked smile. "Er, I think. Independence Day is kinda perfect for today, but I really can't remember if there's a petri dish in it." He wrinkled his nose in apology, raising an eyebrow in question.

Kyle chuckled. "That's fine. Let's watch the White House get destroyed."

Oliver huffed a laugh, but it seems a little strained. Kyle remembered that Oliver and his family were ridiculously conservative, but bit back the apology that wanted to come from his lips. Oliver should realize, probably even does, that Kyle didn't say that the White House _should_ be blown up, but Oliver had a knee-jerk reaction to anything that seemed "un-American".

Kyle tensed, chugged some more of his chocolate milk and sat down on Oliver's beanbag chair. The room felt a little charged, like they'd been dancing around something but only just realized it. Kyle hoped his crush wasn't completely obvious tonight, because he really did want to keep Oliver as a friend. Straight boys with conservative backgrounds didn't often stay around to be friends with guys like Kyle.

Oliver smiled at Kyle after he popped in the dvd, trying to relieve the tension, which is just something so Oliver, that it worked, Kyle did relax. Tension eased, they both seemed to breathe easier. Oliver gets settled to Kyle's left on the bed above, legs dangled close enough that if Kyle let his arm relax just a couple inches he'd be able to touch.

He resisted temptation. Barely. He took another drink.

After watching the President's wife die, Kyle turned to Oliver to share... to maybe say something, because he knew that if he lost Oliver, even though they hadn't known each other long, he'd break at least a little, if not a lot.

Oliver was looking at Kyle, something unreadable in his eyes, mouth a set, tight line.

Kyle's breath hitched, his stomach dropped. He licked his lips, almost unaware he was doing so, unable to stop himself. He watched as Oliver's eyes followed the movement, Oliver's adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

It had to be that it was after 3 A.M. and they were not thinking clearly after the hell of tests and studying and more tests and more studying. Kyle didn't care, _he was in a moment with Oliver Fish_. Kyle didn't move and willed Oliver to do go ahead and do something, _anything_.

"You have..." Oliver raised a hand to gesture in a dreamlike way to Kyle's face. "Uh, some chocolate." Oliver nodded as he said it. Maybe his mind was explaining it as the reason his eyes roamed Kyle's lips and jaw and neck and shoulders, and not some other... reason.

Kyle felt somehow naked and open, even though he was fully clothed. He felt as if the words were on his skin in bright letters: I like you so much, Oliver. He felt a flush building, crawling along his skin under his clothes. "Oh," Kyle said, and dimly, he knew that something was about to happen.

"Yeah," Fish said, and he leaned forward, the bed springs creaking slightly, which made Kyle afraid the sound would jar Oliver out of wherever he'd gone to, that Oliver would stop, try to laugh it off, but he just kept going forward. "Can I...?" Oliver asked.

Kyle breathed out. He nodded, leaned his head up and back slightly, lips slightly parted. He waited, watched as Oliver got closer and closer.

Oliver stopped just when Kyle could feel warm breath ghosting across his lips, cheek, hair. Oliver took a deep breath before closing the distance and put his mouth over Kyle's. Oliver's mouth was open, his lips soft, and his tongue was suddenly against Kyle's upper lip, swiping and warm, going after the chocolate. As Oliver's tongue started to retract, Kyle's lips followed it, closed around it and lightly sucked.

Oliver grunted, a strangely nasal sound, and brought his hand to the back of Kyle's head, his fingers sliding through Kyle's hair. Kyle scrambled up to sit beside Oliver on the bed, fisted his hand in the fabric of Oliver's shirt and held on. Kyle didn't ask why, when, or are you sure, he just kissed Oliver, while Oliver kissed him back.

They'd work out the rest later.


End file.
